painful memories
by ft-fairytail
Summary: karna bukan berarti kita mencintai seseorang kita tidak bisa membencinya, dan semua pasangan pasti punya memori yang menyakitkan
1. Chapter 1

**hello readers, this is my first fanfic, please read it**

* * *

Aula SMA fairy tail sudah mulai ramai oleh siswa dan siswi baru, para siswa dan siswi baru pun telah bergegas menuju bangku yang sudah disiapkan di aula, terlihat banyak orang yang menyapa satu sama lain kecuali untuk wanita yang berambut pirang yang hanya menatap ke depan tanpa menoleh ke seliling pun.

'apa-apan ini? Kenapa aku bisa satu sekolah lagi dengan dia' kata lucy dalam hati, dia sama sekali tidak berani menoleh ke selilling karna dia takut matanya akan bertemu dengan 'dia'.

Beberapa menit kemudian serasa seperti ada orang yang duduk disebelah ku "halo salam kenal aku juvia lockser dari SMP kazu" lalu aku menoleh ke wanita yang menyapa ku itu "salam kenal juga aku lucy heartfilia dari SMP edolas" balas ku sambil tersenyum "lucy, maukah lucy menjadi teman juvia?" aku tersenyum sambil berkata "tentu saja aku mau juvia"

* * *

-setelah upacara pembukaan-

Aku berjalan bersama juvia setelah upacara pembukaan, kami berencana untuk mencoba toko waffle yang baru buka, saat kami sudah sampai kami langsung memesan waffle yang kami suka.

"lucy, sayang sekali yah juvia rumahnya berlawanan arah dengan lucy padahal kan kalau tidak kita bisa selalu pulang bareng sehabis sekolah"kata juvia sambil menghela napas " hahaha juvia kita kan bisa jalan sampai stasiun" jawabku

Sehabis puas memakan waffle kami langsung pulang tak lupa kami saling menukarkan nomor telephone.

Aku senang sekali sudah mempunyai teman di hari pertama, aku juga suka bersekolah di SMA fairy tail karna kelihatanya muridnya baik-baik tapi sayang sekali aku harus satu sekolah lagi dengan 'dia', entaj kenapa aku tidak bisa memaafkan 'dia' atas apa yang dia sudah lakukan padaku waktu itu.

* * *

-in the morning-

"Lucyyyyyyyyyy" aku melihat juvia dari gerbang sekolah, dia memanggilku sambil melambaikan tanganya padaku, aku berlari ke arah juvia "ada apa juvia?" tanyaku "lucy lihat kita satu kelas" aku langsung melihat ke arah papan pengumuman dan betapa kagetnya aku bahwa aku dan juvia sekelas, aku dan juvia langsung berpelukan saking senangnya.

Saat sampai di kelas aku dan juvia langsung menduduki barisan ketiga dekat jendela, aku di dekat jendela dan juvia di samping ku.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar seperti suara buku jatuh, lalu aku menoleh ke arah suara berasal, begitu juga juvia, lalu kami melihat seorang perempuan berambut bewarna biru hampir mirip seperti juvia, dia memakai bandana dan sedikit pendek kurasa.

Aku dan juvia menghampiri anak tadi dan membantunya "terima kasih banyak ya sudah membantu ku, kenalkan aku levy Mcgarden" katanya sambil mengulurkan tanganya "aku lucy heartfilia" kataku "aku juvia lokser" lalu datang wanita cantik berambut merah, dia menghampiri kami "levy kamu tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya wanita itu pada levy, sepertinya mereka saling mengenal "iya aku tidak apa-apa kok erza, oh ya lucy, juvia kenalkan ini erza scarlet temanku sejak SMP, erza kenalkan ini lucy dan juvia teman baru ku" erza lalu tersenyum sambil berkata "salam kenal ya"

Aku, juvia, levy dan erza menjadi teman akrab, erza duduk di dekat jendela sama seperti ku tapi di barisan kedua sedangkan levy berada di samping erza, kami mengobrol-obrol sambil tertawa bersama.

Saat itu juga aku melihat 'dia' datang atau lebih tepatnya lagi aku melihat NATSU DRAGNEEL datang, disampingnya ada 3 cowok lainya yang tidak aku kenal, betapa kagetnya aku bahwa aku dan natsu satu kelas "eh lihat gajeel dan gray sekelas dengan kita" kata levy, lalu aku menoleh ke arah levy "kamu kenal 2 orang itu?" tanyaku "ya aku kenal mereka karna dia satu SMP dengan aku dan erza" lalu saat kami berdua menoleh ke arah juvia dan erza, kami benar-benar kaget saat mendapati mereka sedang melihat ke arah segerombolan cowok yang datang tadi. "anak yang punya tato itu ganteng ya" kata erza, "anak yang rambutnya _raven_ itu ganteng ya" kami berdua benar-benar shock, terutama levy yang benar- benar shock akan kelakuan erza.

Ke empat pemuda itu pun melihat ke sekeliling melihat apakah ada bangku yang kosong, lalu mereka seperti menghampiri kami, tapi sebenarnya mereka bukan mau meghampiri kami, melainkan mencari tempat duduk,dan entah kenapa natsu langsung berlari menuju kursi yang ada tepat di belakang ku, lalu dia langsung duduk disana, sedangkan orang yang bernama gray itu duduk di belakang juvia, aku bisa melihat bahwa juvia lagi kesenengan. Orang yang bernama gajeel duduk di depan levy dan anak yang bertato itu duduk di depan erza, dan seperti nya keadaan erza sama seperti juvia, mereka sama-sama senang sedangkan aku, aku hanya bisa merutuki diriku sendiri karna tahun ini aku benar-benar apes karna sekelas dengan natsu dragneel.

* * *

**A/N: so how is it? is it good or bad?**

**wait for the next chapter okay**

**reviews~**


	2. Chapter 2

**di chapter ini ada sedikit flashback tentang natsu dan lucy**

**selamat membaca**

* * *

Tidak terasa kelas sudah bubar, saatnya untuk istirahat, aku, juvia, erza dan levy duduk di atap sekolah sambil memakan makanan siang kami "jellal itu ganteng ya" kata erza "menurut juvia gray-sama lebih tampan" sahut juvia yang sudah pakai embel-embel sama "erza, kamu kok jadi kayak perempuan gini sih? Biasanya kan kamu orangnya gak bakal kayak gitu sama cowok" kata levy "lho memangnya erza kenapa?" tanya ku "erza itu_ boyish_ banget terus tegas lagi pokoknya ga ada deh yang berani sama dia, cowok-cowok aja takut" jawab levy, dan erza hanya bisa cemberut.

Saat kami sedang di tengah makan dan mengobrol tiba-tiba ada suara pintu dibuka, otomatis kami langsung melihat ke arah pintu dan yang benar saja ada natsu, gray, jellal, dan gajeel yang sedang tertawa-tawa.

"oh maaf kami gak tau kalau ada orang di sini" kata jellal, erza hanya bisa memerah, sepertinya mereka berempat ini temenan ya, soalnya dari tadi mereka kemana-mana bareng terus "i...iya..gak pa...pa kok" kata erza yang mulai gemeteran. Aku merasa natsu sedang melihat ku, tapi mana mungkin sih orang kayak dia ngeliatin aku. Lalu mereka pergi "gray-sama memang benar-benar hotttt, juvia sampai tidak tahan melihatnya" kata juvia sambil berseri-seri "yang benar saja kau juvia orang yang sering buka baju tiba-tiba itu kau sukai" juvia hanya mendengus atas perkataan levy.

Saat sampai di kelas aku hanya melihat natsu dan jellal, entah kemana perginya si gray dan gajeel mungkin mereka ke toilet, natsu sedang melihat ke luar jendela sorot matanya sendu, entah apa yang dia lihat "lucy" panggil levy "kau dan natsu satu SMP kan?" aku terdiam sesaat "ahh..i..-" belum sempat aku selesai bicara natsu langsung bicara duluan "iya kami satu SMP dulu" lalu levy mengangguk, dan aku hanya bisa terdiam sambil mencoba untuk tidak menangis.

* * *

-after school-

Tetesan air hujan membasahi jalanan dengan derasnya jalanan pun terlihat sepi tapi aku tetap berlari sambil menutup kepala ku dengan tas, aku tidak bawa payung hari ini sedangkan hari mulai gelap, aku tidak bisa bareng yang lain karna mereka ada kegiatan klub.

Aku terus berlari, membiarkan hujan membasahi tubuhku tetapi aku baru sadar bahwa aku akan pulang naik kereta dan akan sangat memalukan sekali jika aku masuk ke kereta dalam keadaan basah jadi aku segera mencari tempat berteduh, setelah aku menemukan tem pat berteduh aku langsung mengelap wajah ku dengan sapu tangan, aku tau ada orang di samping ku, lalu aku menengok ke arahnya dan orang itu adalah natsu, dia sedang menatapku ada sedikit rona di pipinya "umm...luce.. maksudku lucy...umm...aku bisa melihat...pa..pa-" belum sempat natsu menyelesaikan kata-katanya, aku langsung menutupi tubuh ku dengan tas, aku menunduk malu. Lalu natsu memakaikan jaketnya padaku "lebih baik kau memakai jaket ku saja, udaranya dingin kau bisa kedinginan" katanya tapi dia tidak menatapku, setelah itu kita tidak bicara pada satu sama lain.

Hujan mulai reda sedikit demi sedikit, natsu seperti sudah siap untuk pergi "aku pergi duluan ya luc-lucy" katanya, aku hanya bisa memandang punggungnya yang perlahan-lahan hilang dibalik hujan...

"_jeez luce kan sudah kubilang berkali-kali, kau tidak perlu menunggu ku hari ini, lihat jadinya kau jadi kehujanan kan" natsu menegur ku sambil mengusap kepalaku dengan bajunya "maafkan aku natsu tapi hari ini aku ingin pulang bareng" jawab ku "tapi luce menunggu di dalam kelas sendirian seperti itu bahaya sekali, bagaimana jika tadi aku tidak datang ke kelas, lain kali kalu kau ingin menunggu ku, kau tunggu aku saja di lapangan oke" katanya sambil tersenyum dan mengelus kepalaku, aku tersenyum balik "oke"_

Tiba-tiba saja mataku mengeluarkan air, aku tahu itu bukan air hujan melainkan air mataku. Apa-apaan aku ini hanya mengingat tentang dia pun aku sudah menangis, aku menghela napas "aku tidak seharusnya memikirkan hal yang tidak penting" lalu aku berjalan meninggalkan tempat berteduh ku.

* * *

-in the morning-

Aku melihat ke sekeliling kelas, mencari natsu, sebenarnya bukanya aku pingin cari dia atau apa, tapi aku berniat untuk mengembalikan jaketnya yang dia pinjami ke aku, saat melihat natsu aku langsung datang menghampirinya, seperti biasa dia termenung diam menatap keluar jendela, untung saja teman-temanya belum datang jadi aku bisa mengembalikan jaketnya langsung "natsu" panggil ku, dia menengok dan menatap ku "ya, ada apa?" lalu aku menyerahkan jaketnya yang aku taruh di kantung "ini jaket mu kemarin terima kasih ya" setelah dia mengambil kantungnya aku langsung duduk di kursi ku tanpa meliat ke arah dia.

* * *

**A/N:maaf ya para readers kalau chapternya terlalu sedikit, tapi kalau liburan nanti akan diusahakan supaya lebih panjang**

**bagaimana flashbacknya? dapet clue ga tentang masa lalunya natsu dan lucy?**

**reviews~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: chapter kali ini lebih panjang dari pada yang sebelum-sebelumnya dan lebih menegangkan**

**selamat mambaca readers~**

* * *

Freed-sensei datang lebih awal dari yang biasanya dan dia seperti memegang banyak lembaran kertas, semoga saja itu bukan kertas ulangan. "baiklah semuanya hari ini saya ada pengumuman penting" kata freed-sensei "kita akan mengadakan darmawisata ke niigata" anak=anak bersorak bergembira "tapi kalian akan dibagi menjadi kelompok-kelompok yang terdiri dari 4 orang, bapak yang akan memilihkan kelompok kalian jadi dengar baik-baik".

aku mendengarkan guruku menyebutkan nama teman-teman sekelasku, dalam hati aku berdoa agar bisa sekelompok dengan juvia, erza maupun levy " kelompok 6 gajeel redfox, jellal fernandes, erza scarlet, levy MC garden" erza kelihatan sangat senag bisa sekelompok dengan jellal sedangkan levy, jellal dan gajeel biasa saja menanggapi kelompok yang mereka dapat .

"kelompok 7 natsu dragneel, gray fullbuster, lucy heartfilia dan juvia lockser" aku hanya terdiam, lagi...aku harus bersama dengan dia lagi, seakan-akan belum cukup membuat ku menderita dengan harus sekelas dengannya "apa ada yang keberatan dengan kelompoknya?" tanya freed-sensei, aku menunjuk tanganku dan semua orang sekelas menatapku "ya lucy?" tanya freed-sensei "a..ah tidak apa-apa aku hanya ingin izin ke toilet" jawabku berbohong "ya boleh" jawab freed sensei, aku langsung berlari ke toilet dengan bulir air mata di mata ku.

* * *

-istirahat-

Seperti biasa aku, juvia, erza dan levy akan makan siang di atap sekolah, itu sudah seperti rutinitas kami, "lucy apa tadi lucy baik-baik saja? Soalnya tiba-tiba lucy tadi terlihat pucat" juvia menatapku dengan wajah yang khawatir "iya lucy benar, aku dan levy tadi juga melihatnya" erza berkata yang diikuti anggukan levy "ah kalian tidak usah menghawatirkan aku, aku tadi bak-baik saja kok" lalu aku tersenyum menatap mereka.

Saat kami makan di atap sekolah aku dan juvia kaget melihat erza yang lagi-lagi membawa strawberry cakenya, sepertinya levy sudah terbiasa dengan itu "erza kenapa kau makan strawberry cake terus, bukankah itu akan membuat mu menjadi gendut?" tanyaku "ah aku sih tidak perlu khawatir soal gendut atau tidak karna aku selalu berolahraga" kata erza sambil memakan cakenya, kami bertiga hanya bisa sweat dropped.

* * *

Aku, juvia, gray dan natsu duduk berhadap-hadapan untuk membicarakan tentang permainan yang akan kita tampilkan saat darmawisata nanti, "oy flame head kau dapat ide tidak?" kata gray sambil mendorong natsu, mereka ini kayak udah sohib deket aja deh " belum ice head dan jangan mendorong-dorong ku seperti itu" jawab natsu "oh ya begaimana dengan kalian berdua apa kalian sudah punya ide?" tanya gray, saat aku melihat di samping ku juvia sudah nge-fly aja, padahal cuman ditanyain gitu aja.

Kami saling melontarkan ide-ide kami sampai akhirnya freed-sensei datang "baiklah anak-anak akan ada pengumuman lagi kalian akan tinggal di pondok, jadi satu pondok untuk 4 orang anak dan itu adalah kelompok kalian sendiri, mengerti?" semua anak menjawab mengerti kecuali aku

* * *

-pulang sekolah-

Aku sangat lemas sekali, rasanya seperti nyawaku sudah pergi "lucy ada apa kok kelihatan lesu sekali?" tanya juvia sepertinya juvia benar-benar khawatir "ah aku tidak apa-apa juvia hanya sedikit lelah saja" jawabku, hari ini aku pulang bareng juvia saja karna erza dan levy harus membantu guru-guru kami dalam mengoreksi soal ulangan. "lucy apa juvia boleh bertanya sesuatu?" tanya juvia, aku heran seharusnya dia langsung saja bertanya "ya boleh" jawabku "apakah lucy dan natsu punya hubungan yang buruk dulu?" aku kaget, darimana juvia mendapat pemikiran seperti itu "tidak kok, tentu saja tidak" jawabku sedikit gugup, sebenarnya sih bukan sedikit tapi benar-benar gugup "lucy kalau punya masalah cerita ya sama juvia, juvia kan teman lucy" kata juvia sambil tersenyum lalu aku menganguk dan tersenyum balik.

Saat sampai di rumah, rumah ku kosong tidak orang sama sekali, yah mau bagaimana lagi ibuku sudah meninggal, dia terlalu stress akan ayahku sampai-sampai ibu bunuh diri, ayahku itu termasuk orang yang punya banyak uang bisa kau bilang tapi sayangnya di lebih mencintai hartanya daripada anak dan istrinya, bahkan ayah ku pun berani membawa wanita ke rumah dan melakukan hal 'itu' padahal ayah tahu bahwa ibu ada di rumah dan melihatnya tapi dia sama sekali tidak peduli, ayah itu sama seperti natsu yang telah membohongiku.

Hari ini kami semua (aku, juvia, levy, dan erza) akan pergi jalan-jalan yah biasa lah girls business, kami sangat bersenang-senang setelah itu erza mengajak kami untuk mampir dulu ke rumahnya dan tentu saja kamu setuju.

* * *

-erza's place-

"minna ini makanan dan minuman kalian" kata erza yang sambil memegangi nampan yang berisi kue kecil dan jus jeruk, "eh kita girls talk yuk" ajak levy "ayo-ayo" jawabku dengan juvia berbarengan sedangkan erza seperti mewanti-wanti apa yang akan dibicarakan "tapi tenang aja kok, rahasianya gak akan kebongkar karna kita ber-empat aja yang akan tau" kata levy.

"jadi kamu suka bilang pingin pulang cepet karna ingin membuntuti gray" kata erza kepada juvia, juvia hanya menganguk saja, sekarang rahasia juvia kebongkar deh kalau dia itu sebenarnya sering nge-buntutin gray, yah walaupun kita semua udah pada agak tau-tau gitu "iya tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya" kata juvia samabil malu-malu, kami semua mengangguk. Lalu tiba-tiba saja juvia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap ke arah ku "oh ya ada sesuatu yang penting yang harus juvia bilang pada lucy" kata juvia mimik mukanya serius "apa?" tanyaku, "tapi apa tidak apa-apa didengar oleh levy dan erza?" tanya juvia sambil berbisik "memangnya tentang apa sih? Lagipula kan kita sudah janji gak akan nyebarin rahasia kita ke siapa-siapa" kataku "baiklah juvia akan ceritakan, jadi pada saat juvia sedang membuntuti gray,juvia menguping sesuatu..."

**PS: ini bukan flashback masa lalu natsu dan lucy ya, ini flash back pas juvia lagi buntuti gray **

_Saat itu gray dan natsu sedang pulang sekolah bareng mereka sambil ngobrol-ngobrol, dan di salah satu obrolan mereka ituada yang mengenai lucy "oy flame head kalau di kelas kok kau sering ngeliatin cewek yang ada di depan mu itu sih, yang namanya lucy heartfilia itu loh?" tanya gray sambil memandang natsu"hah masa?" natsu malah bertanya balik "iya beneran soalnya gua suka ngeiatin lo sering mandang dia gitu, emang kenapa sih? Elo suka sama dia?" kata gray sambil cekikikan "apaan sih lo ice head"jawab natsu tapi beberapa detik kemudian dia menghela napas berat lalu berkata "tapi lo emang bener gua emang suka engeliatin dia kalau di kelas, karna..." natsu tidak menjawabnya, gray kelihatan penasaran sedangkan juvia jangan ditanya lagi dia udah jaw dropped, bagaimana enggak ternyata si natsu ini suka ngeliatin sahabatnya "karna...karna dia mantan gua..."_

* * *

**A/N: bagaimana bagus nggak? natsu dan lucy emang pernah pacaran dulu tapi putusnya bukan karna hal yang sepele, makanya tunggu kelanjuttanya ya_  
_**

**kalau kalian penasaran kenapa nggak ada moment gale, tetap di baca ya karna nanti juga akan terkuak gitu rahasia tentang levy dan gajeel**

**saya akan memuat banyak flashback di chapter selanjutnya jadi tetap di tunggu yaaa**

**reviews~**


	4. Chapter 4

**selamat membaca~**

* * *

Chapter sebelumnya:

"_tapi lo emang bener gua emang suka engeliatin dia kalau di kelas, karna..." natsu tidak menjawabnya, gray kelihatan penasaran sedangkan juvia jangan ditanya lagi dia udah jaw dropped, bagaimana enggak ternyata si natsu ini suka ngeliatin sahabatnya "karna...karna dia mantan gua"_

* * *

_._

.

.

.

.

.

"HAHHHHHHHHHH JADI KAU DAN NATSU ITU PERNAH PACARAN LUCY?!" teriak erza dan levy, juvia dan aku hanya bisa menutup telinga kami serapat-rapat mungkin "iya aku sama natsu itu pernah pacaran" kataku sambil menganguk "terus kenapa putus?" tanya erza yang penasarannya makin menjadi, aku hanya bisa menghela napas "kalau tentang hal itu mendingan ga usah dibahas ya za, aku gak pingin inget-inget tentang itu lagi" jawabku.

Sepulangnya dari rumah erza juvia terus-terusan membujuk ku agar aku menceritakan tentang aku dan natsu "ayolah lucy, juvia hanya ingin membantu karna lucy adalah teman juvia yang berharga" kata juvia "juvia masalahnya rumit, jadi mendingan kita gak usah ngomongin tentang masalah itu lagi" kataku "juvia akan membantu lucy jika lucy ingin pindah kelompok, juvia tidak apa-apa kok jika misalnya pisah kelompok sama gray sama " aku menangis mendengar perkataan juvia, aku pun segera memeluknya dan dia memeluk ku balik jadi kita seperti nangis sama-sama.

* * *

-di rumah lucy-

Seperti biasa aku pulang ke rumah tanpa ada satupun orang di rumah, aku langsung naik ke kamarku dan mandi, setelah mandi aku mencari-cari lembaran tugas sekolah ku, tapi tiba-tiba saja secarik surat jatuh, aku mengambilnya lalu duduk di meja belajarku.

Aku ingat sekali kalau aku sering membaca surat ini, aku benar-benar mencintai dia tapi kenapa dia membohongiku seperti itu, tak terasa bulir air mata berjatuhan di surat itu dan itu pun mengingatkanku akan dia

"_Luceeee" panggil natsu, dia langsung berlari ke arah ku "selamat pagi luce" dia menyapaku "pagi natsu" dia tersenyum, senyum yang bisa membuat puluhan wanita di sekolah ku menjadi suka padanya "oh ya natsu hari ini aku membuatkan mu bento apa kau mau memakanya?" kataku "tentusaja aku mau luce "._

"_kamu harus makan yang banyak luce supaya kamu gendutan" kata natsu sambil menyedokkan makanan ke mulut ku "jadi kau menyuruh ku untuk jadi gemuk gitu" kataku, cemberut "ya enggaklah luce aku kan cuman bercanda, aku pingin kamu makan yang banyak supaya kamu ga sakit kayak gini lagi"_

"_yang bener aja dong lucy mana mau sih seorang natsu dragneel pacaran sama seorang lucy heartfilia" kata-kata itu sangat menyakitkan, aku tidak bisa memendung air mata ku lagi "dengar ya natsu ngelakuin ini semua demi buat pacaran sama gua karna gua bikin syarat ke dia, kalau dia bisa pacarin lo dan ngebuat lo cinta mati sama dia lalu ngebuang lo begitu ajabaru deh gua bakal nerima dia jadi pacar gua"_

Ini semua terlalu menyakitkan, kenangan-kenangan dia dan natsu itu sangat menyakitkan, yah memang benar di SMP lucy adalah kelompok kelas bawah bukan karna dia gak cantik atau pun gak kaya tapi karna lucy menolak untuk berteman dengan anak yang sok-sok eksis itu jadi lucy adalah anak yang dibully di SMP natsu adalah termasuk anak yang eksis, jadi bayangkan saja lucy berpikir dulu dia sangat senang karna orang seperti natsu mau menerimanya.

Dia sudah muak dengan ini semua, terutama dia sangat muak dengan natsu dragneel, sejak saat itu dia berjanji dia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya jatuh cinta dengan siapa pun.

* * *

-at school-

Mata ku benar- benar merah persis seperti orang yang habis menangis, yah walaupun memang benar sih dia menangis semalaman "ya ampun lucy ada apa dengan mata mu apa kamu ga apa-apa?"tanya levy "oh ya levy aku tidak apa-apa kok, tadi mataku terkena debu saja" kataku sambil tersenyum, tapi dia tetap kelihatan khawatir "ya sudah kalau begitu ayo ke kelas"sahut levy, yang sambil menarik tanganku.

Saat sampai di kelas, aku sudah melihat natsu, aku bingung kenapa dia selalu datang pagi padahal kan saat SMP dia selalu datang siang, dan anehnya lagi dia selalu menatap ke jendela dengan sorot mata sendu.

* * *

-after schoool-

Saat aku ingin mengambil sepatu aku melihat jellal dan erza berbicara dan muka erza kelihatan sangat merah, aku jadi bingung apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Hari ini kami semua pulang bareng untung saja tidak ada kegiatan klub. "minna kita ke taman situ dulu yuk" kata erza smbil menunjuk ke arah taman yang dekat dengan pertokoan, lalu kami semua menganguk. "minna ak..aku..boleh...minta saran gak dari kalian?" kata erza, gugup lalu lagi-lagi kami menganguk "ba...baju...un...untuk..ken...ken..kencan" kata erza yang sepertinya bener-bener malu abis, kami semua hanya melongo.

"HAH! Kau diajak oleh jellal jalan-jalan sabtu ini?" sahut kami bertiga di depan erza, lalu erza mengangguk malu-malu "kau serius erza? Kau tidak bercanda kan?" kata levy yang benar-benar lebay banget sambil menggoyang-goyang tubuh erza "iya aku seriusan dan aku ga bercanda, jadi aku mau minta saran kalian, makanya sabtu ini datang ke rumah ku ya" jawab erza "OKE!" sahut kami semua sambil mengancungkan jempol.

* * *

**jadi bagaimana chapter kali ini? kayaknya kurang seru ya?**

**buat para readers yang bingung sama field trip nya, tenang aja karna fiel tripnya akan tetap berjalan kok tapi sehabis kencannya erza dan jellal~**

**sebentar lagi galenya akan keluar tungu ya**

**reviews~**


	5. Chapter 5

**selamat membaca~**

* * *

Sabtu ini aku, juvia dan levy akan dateng ke rumah erza, untuk ngasih saran-saran buat erza "makasih ya udah mau dateng" kata erza sambil tersenyum "jad...jadi aku harus pakai baju apa nih?" kata erza sambil menjejerkan baju-bajunya "tentu saja harus yang manis, pokoknya gak boleh pakai celana harus rok" kataku sambil memilih-milih rok yang tepat.

Beberapa menit kemudian erza sudah sangat rapi, rambutnya di gerai, dia memakai rok dan bajunya sangat manis "erza, sekarang erza sudah siap untuk kencan dengan jellal" kata juvia sambil merapikan peralatan meke upnya yang dia bawa dari rumah."pokoknya tetep harus hati-hati ya za, kalau si jellal itu ngapa-ngapain kamu, kamu langsung tonjok aja dia" kata levy denagn tegasnya, lalu bel rumah erza berbunyi "itu pasti jellal, aku turun ke bawah sekarang ya" kata erza sangat bersemangat sambil melambaikan tanganya pada kita, saat kami melihat ke bawah dari jendel kamar erza, erza sudah dituntun naik ke mobil jellal, kami pun hanya tersenyum melihat erza yang sangat bahagia.

-rumah lucy-

Hari ini aku harus beres-beres kamar supaya saat field trip nanti kamar ku gak kotor. Saat aku membersikan lemari ku ada kotak berwarna merah yang jatuh, jadi banyak kertas yang berserakan deh, aku mengambil kertas-kertas itu lalu meletakan nya di meja belajar.

Akhirnya beres-beres ku sudah selesai, aku melihat kotak berwarna merah yang jatuh tadi dan baru ku ingat, kertas-kertas yang ada di dalam kotak itu adalah kertas-kertas pemberian natsu, aku lalu mengambil surat itu dan membacanya satu-satu

**To: luce heartfilia**

**Happy birthday luce**

**Luce, today is your birthday, what do you expect on your birthday?**

**As you know i'll be gone for a week for a holiday family, so i give you this music box so just in case if you miss me, but i really hope you to miss me he..he..he. just listen to the music if you miss me okay**

**PS:one thing for sure, i will really really miss you**

**From: natsu dragneel**

Dia ingat sekali kotak musik yang diberikan natsu, itu benar-benar indah, aku yakin harganya pun juga sangat mahal. Lalu aku melihat secarik kertas berwarna merah dan membacanya

**today i saw a lot of roses in my garden, they were still bud, but there is a rose which bloom in my heart and will never be bud, lucy hearfilia, will you be my girlfriend?**

Ini adalah kertas yang diberikan natsu padanya saat natsu ingin menyatakan perasaanya, aku ingat sekali saat itu aku sedang bersiap siap untuk pulang saat natsu memanggil ku, saat itu kelas kosong tidak ada siapa pun, tentu saja aku ketakutan aku takut diapa-apain sama natsu tapi ternyata natsu malah memberikan kertas padaku dan menyuruhku untuk membacanya, aku sangat terkejut dengan isi suratnya lalu natsu berkata "will you?" padaku setelah aku selesai membaca suratnya.

Air mata jatuh membasahi kertas berwarna merah itu, ingin rasanya aku memukuli diriku sendiri karna telah di bohongi dengan dia, kenapa...kenapa tuhan begitu tidak adil, apa dosa yang telah dia pebuat sampai harus menerima kenyataan yang menyakitkan, kenapa tuhan memberikan laki-laki yang penting baginya hanya untuk menyakitinya, pertama ayahnya, dan kedua natsu...

-in the morning-

Bus-bus sudah terjajar rapi untuk mengantar murid kelas satu ke niigata, sudah banyak anak-anak yang datang tetapi erza dan juvia masih belum datang jadinya aku dan levy menunggu erza dan juvia di luar bus.

"erza dan juvia lama ya" kata levy "iya nih mereka lama banget" jawabku, beberapa menit kemudian kami melihat erza dan juvia lalu melambaikan tangan kami isyarat agar mereka cepetan dikit jalanya "maaf ya erza dan juvia kelamaan habisnya erza dan juvia ketinggalan kereta" kata juvia sambil ngos-ngosan.

Guru piket kami sudah datang dan sepertinya dia ingin mengumumkan sesuatu "baiklah anak-anak dengar, kalian akan setempat duduk dengan orang satu kelompok kalian, seperti contoh kelompok satu, nomor 1 dan nomor 3 setempat duduk dan nomor 2 dan 4 setempat duduk mengerti?"tegas guru piket kelihatan senang dengan aturan tempat duduknya tapi tak lama kemudian senyumnya menghilang digantikan dengan wajah sedih "apa lucy tidak apa-apa setempat duduk dengan natsu?" kata juvia "iya aku tidak apa-apa kok juvia"jawabkuku berbohong .

Di dalam bus aku mengutuk peraturan-peraturan yang tidak berguna seperti ini, aku lihat gray dan juvia duduk di depan kami dan sepertinya juvia seperti gugup sekali padahal graynya aja biasa aja, saat aku melihat natsu yang ada di samping ku, dia sudah tertidur lelap, kebiasaanya sekali bisa tidur di mana saja. Aku menghela napas napas panjang, sepertinya ini akan menjadi field trip yang panjang buatku.

* * *

**A/N: saya kasih clue ya... jadi nanti pada saat mereka darmawisata akan banyak scene nalu dan gruvianya, juga ada sedikit hint buat hubungan levy dan gajeel. kalau tentang jerza nanti pasti ada kok makanya tunggu chapter berikutnya ya :)  
**

**untuk LRCN yang sudah mereview chapter 3 makasih banyak yaaaa~**

**review~**


	6. Chapter 6

**selamat mambaca~**

* * *

Kami sudah sampai di niigata, pemandangnya indah sekali aku jadi sangat kagum, lalu guru-guru menyuruh semua murid untuk menaruh barangnya dulu di pondok masing-masing, pondok yang akan kami tempati itu tidak besar juga tidak kecil biasa-biasa saja dan cocok untuk empat orang, aku dan juvia menempati kamar yang dekat kamar mandi lalu setelah kami selesai menaruh barang kami di kamar, kami langsung keluar untuk menikmati pemandangan di niigata

Untung saja hari pertama masih bebas-bebas saja jadinya aku bisa berkumpul dengan erza dan levy, tapi entah kenapa levy belum datang ke pendopo tempat kami berkumpul, akhirnya kami memutuskan unuk mencari levy "juvia jadi khawatir kalau levy kenapa-napa" kata juvia "aku juga bingung dia di mana saat kita sudah selesai menaruh barang di langsung pergi saja" kata erza menegaskan, aku pun juga bingung sebenarnya dimana levy.

Beberapa menit kemudian kami melihat levy tapi dia sedang ngobrol dengan seseorang, jadi kami mendekat dan bersembunyi lalu melihat siapa orang yang sedang bersama levy itu dan ternyata levy sedang bersama gajeel , mereka seperti membicarakan sesuatu yang serius, dari gerak geriknya levy seperti ingin menangis dan gajeel seperti melakukan pembelaan diri,mereka berbincang-bincang dengan nada yang ditinggikan, lalu tiba-tiba saja levy menangis dan gajeel langsung memeluknya, tentu saja kami bertiga kaget banget, lalu erza berdiri dan ingin menghampiri gajeel seperti ingin menghajarnya tentu saja aku dan juvia menghentikanya sebelum gajeel saat itu juga harus di bawa ke rumah sakit.

Setelah kejadian itu kami beriga hanya duduk diam di pendopo tempat kami ngumpul tadi "levy menyembunyikan sesuatu ya dari kita" kata erza "sepertinya dia akrab ya dengan gajeel" kataku sambil menatap rerumputan "jangan-jangan mereka pacaran" kata juvia yang berhasil membuat aku dan erza menatapnya sambil bengong "MANA MUNKIN" teriak kami yang membuat juvia menutup telinganya "aduh kalian ini, itu kan cuman pendapat juvia saja" kata juvia, kita bertiga pun hanya bisa menghela napas

* * *

-malam hari,di pondok-

Juvia, gray, natsu dan aku sedang mengantri untuk mandi karna di pondok kami hanya ada 1 kamar mandi jadinya harus ganti-gantian **( oh ya kalian sudah tau kan kalau 1 kelompok itu satu pondok, jadi terpisah-pisah sama kelompok yang lain) **gray yang paling depan, dibelakangnya juvia, sedangkan aku paling belakang di depan ku natsu "Juvia kamu duluan aja deh yang mandi" kata gray sambil tersenyum ke arah juvia dan tentu saja juvia seneng banget, bukan karna di dibolehin mandi duluan tapi karna gray ngomong dan senyum sama dia "ap...apa..tid...tidak apa-apa gr...gray sama" kata juvia yang gemeteran saking senengnya, mendengar dia dipanggil " gray sama" sama juvia tentu saja dia ketawa "ha..ha..ha...juvia, kamu lucu banget sih" juvia langsung kayak mau pingsan gitu, gimana enggak gray tadi ketawa dan bilang kalau juvia itu lucu, dan yang nyebelinnya mereka kayak gak nyadar gitu kalau aku sama natsu mau mandi dan mereka malah ngobrol-ngobrol gak jelas "eh ice head kalau kau mau izinin juvia mandi duluan ya udah mandi aja, tapi jangan ngobrol-ngobrol gitu dong" kata natsu sambil menendang gray "oyy hot head biasa aja dong" omel gray "maaf natsu juvia akan langsung mandi" kata juvia sambil menunduk "gak apa-apa kok juvia ini bukan salah kamu tapi salah si ice head ini" kata natsu sambil menunjuk gray.

Setelah gray selesai mandi akhirnya girilan natsu yang mandi, tapi dia langsung menoleh ke belakang dan bilang "kau duluan saja deh luc..lucy aku ada keperluan yang harus aku kerjakan" katanya lalu dia meninggalkan aku sambil mejambak rambutnya

* * *

-di kamar lucy dan juvia-

Sudah pukul 23:00 tapi aku masih belum tidur padahal juvia saja sudah tidur terlelap, aku keluar kamar dan berjalan-jalan di sekeliling pondok, udaranya sangat dingin, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk ke pendopo, dan saat aku sampai di pendopo aku melihat levy dan gajeel mereka sedang berbicara dan lagi-lagi levy menangis dan gajeel menghapus air matanya sambil berkata "tenang aja aku bakal cari ide supaya aku bisa lepas dari aturan itu oke" kata gajeel, dia mengatakanya dengan sangat lembut, lalu dia mencium kening levy dengan sayang lalu memeluknya.

Aku hanya bisa menatap kedua orang itu dengan kaget 'jangan-jangan bener kata juvia mereka pacaran' kataku dalam hati, aku melihat mereka berdua pergi tapi aku tidak mengikuti mereka karna aku tahu mereka pasti pergi ke pondok mereka. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke pondok ku.

* * *

Saat aku sudah sampai di pondok ku, aku melihat natsu sedang tidur di bangku yang ada di depan pondok, tapi aku tidak membangunkan dia aku hanya berjalan saja melewatinya, lalu tiba-tiba ada tangan yang memegang pergelangan tanganku "kamu habis dari mana lucy" kata natsu dengan mimik yang serius, dia masih memegang pergelangan tanganku, sejujurnya aku takut karna sekarang natsu memanggil ku lucy tanpa kesalahan, biasanya kalau dia begitu berarti dia benar-benar serius "bukan urusan mu" kataku memberanikan diri sambil mencoba melepaskan tanganku dari dia, tapi natsu memegang tanganku lebih erat lagi "tolong jangan pergi kayak gini lagi kamu buat aku khawatir" kata-kata itu membuat ku terpaku, apa-apaan dia...apa dia mau membohongiku lagi, lalu air mata megucur deras dari mata ku, melihat itu natsu kaget "kau kenapa luc-" belum selesai dia berbicara aku langsung membentaknya "APA PEDULIMU!" kataku sambil melepaskan tangan ku darinya dan berjalan pergi ke kamar.

"_luce kau harus berjanji ya kau tidak boleh pergi tiba-tiba seperti ini lagi, kau benar-benar membuat ku khawatir" natsu berkata seperti itu sambil memeluk ku dan mengusap kepala ku dengan sayang "luce tidak semua orang di luar sana baik, jadi kau harus hati-hati, oke" kata natsu sambil mencium kening ku_

Ya...ya memang benar tidak semua orang itu baik, dan kau adalah salah satu dari mereka.

* * *

**A/N: gimana nih chapter kali ini, seru kan?**

**hubungan levy sama gajeel memang masih dirahasiakan, tapi nanti semuanya bakal kebongkar kok**

**buat next chapter judulnya "painful memories natsu POV" itu adalah bonus**

**review~**


	7. Painful memories natsu POV

**A/N: hello readers ini adalah bonus chapter selamat membaca~**

* * *

_NATSU POV_

_Aku melihat luce dan levy di luar bus, sepertinya mereka sedang menunggu erza dan juvia. Ngomong-ngomong tentang juvia sebenarnya si ice head itu tahu kalau juvia sering membuntutinya dan walaupun si ice head itu gak mau ngaku tapi gua, jellal dan gajeel tahu kalau sebenarnya dia juga suka sama juvia._

_Pandangan ku tidak bisa lepas dari luce, hari ini dia memakai rok dan baju yang sangat cocok untuknya 'sial, luce manis sekali' kataku dalam hati, aku terlarut dalam pikiran ku sampai jellal menepuk pundak ku "yo, natsu pagi sekali kau datang" kata jellal "ya aku sedang semangat sekarang" lalu jellal tertawa "semangat? Semangat karna apa? Semangat karna lucy?" kata jellal sambil tertawa"sial kau" kataku sambil menjitak kepala jellal, tapi memang benar sih selama ini aku selalu datang pagi ke sekolah karna luce, supaya aku bisa melihatnya dari jendela kelas, aku benar-benar menyesal atas apa yang sudah ku perbuat dengan dia selama ini._

"_eh hot head kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri?" tanya gray "ah tidak apa-apa" jawabku, sebenarnya sih aku lagi seneng banget gimana enggak, di bus nanti aku bakal duduk di sebelah luce,si ice head sebenernya juga seneng tuh cuman dia tahan-than aja, tapi aku tahu luce tidak suka dengan aku yang disebelahnya jadinya aku hanya pura-pura tidur saja sepanjang perjalanan._

* * *

_Saat sudah sampai aku dan gray mencari-cari dimana pondok kami, saat sudah ketemu kami lalu langsung menaruh barang dan keluar dan saat itu juga jellal menghampiri aku dan gray "yo, liat gajeel ga? Tuh anak main kabur-kabur aja" omel jellal "paling juga dia lagi sama levy" ucap gray yang di sertai anggukan aku dan jellal. Kami semua memang tahu masalah apa yang dihadapi gajeel dan levy jadi tidak heran jika gajeel suka diam-diam menghilang. Jellal gray dan gajeel pun tahu tentang hubungan ku dan luce, jadi kadang-kadang mereka suka menggoda ku jika aku ketahuan lagi ngeliatin luce._

* * *

_-malam hari, di pondok-_

_Yang bener aja deh si ice head, gua tau sih dia lagi pedekate sama juvia, tapi kenapa harus di depan kamar mandi dan ngobrolnya lama pul. Bikin kesel aja de, dia gak tahu apa ada gua sama lucy di belakangnya "eh ice head kalau kau mau izinin juvia mandi duluan ya udah mandi aja, tapi jangan ngobrol-ngobrol gitu dong" omel ku "oyy hot head biasa aja dong" omel gray balik "maaf natsu juvia akan langsung mandi" kata juvia sambil menunduk "gak apa-apa kok juvia ini bukan salah kamu tapi salah si ice head ini" kata ku sambil menunjuk gray._

_Setelah gray keluar dari kamar mandi gua langsung gugup, bukannya karna gua mau mandi jadinya gugup, tapi karna gua mau nyuruh luce mandi duluan aja, akhirnya dengan segala keberanian gua, gua nengok ke belakang dan bicara pada luce "kau duluan saja deh luc..lucy aku ada keperluan yang harus aku kerjakan" kataku berbohong, lalu karna frustrasi aku menjambak rambut ku sendiri_

* * *

_-di kamar natsu-_

_Sudah jam 11 malam tapi aku belum bisa tidur, lalu aku mendengar suara pintu dari kamar lucy dan juvia, jadi ku intip saja siapa yang keluar dan ternyata yang keluar itu lucy, lalu lucy pergi keluar pondok dan berjalan-jalan. Aku mengikutinya karna aku khawatir, lagipula lucy ngapain sih keluar malam-malam begini bener-bener bikin orang khawatir._

_Aku melihat lucy berhenti saat dia sudah sampai di pendopo, 'jangan-jangan dia tahu lagi aku membuntutinya' kataku dalam hati, tapi ternyata tidak, lucy berhenti karna melihat gajeel dan levy sedang berpelukan dan gajeel mencium kening levy, aku buru-buru saja pergi ke pondok lalu pura-pura tidur__**( lagi-lagi natsu pura-pura tidur) **__untuk menunggu luce _

* * *

_Walaupun mataku tertutup tapi aku tahu luce sudah datang, aku bisa merasakan luce yang berjalan melewatiku lalu aku langsung memegang tangannya "kamu habis dari mana lucy" kata ku dengan mimik yang serius, aku masih memegang pergelangan tangannya "bukan urusan mu" kata luce, dia mencoba untuk melepaskan tanganya tapi tidak berhasil karna aku mempererat genggaman ku, aku benar-benar khawatir melihat dia pergi malam-malam begini "tolong jangan pergi kayak gini lagi kamu buat aku khawatir" kataku, kami terdiam beberapa saat sampai aku melihat lucy menangis "kau kenapa luc-" belum selesai aku berbicara luce langsung memotong omongan ku "APA PEDULIMU!" katanya sambil melepaskan tangan nya dari ku dan berjalan pergi ke dalam pondok._

* * *

_Luce...luce menangis...lagi...karna aku, ya tuhan kenapa aku harus menjadi orang yang membuatnya mengeluarkan air matanya, aku benar-benar menyesal atas apa yang telah aku perbuat denganya dulu, ya tuha... bisakah kau berikan aku satu kesempatan lagi._

* * *

**untuk ** **yang sudah mereview chapter 6 makasih banyak yaaa**

**reviews~**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: di chapter ini ada scene nalu yang manis**

**selamat membaca~**

* * *

Mataku merah dan sembab bekas menangis semalam, natsu memang benar-benar keterlaluan apa-apaan maksud dia itu sih, sudah pernah menipuku dan sekarang dia mau menipuku lagi, yang benar saja, aku tidak akan memaafkanya

Anak-anak sudah berkumpul di lapangan dekat pendopo, mereka besiap-siap untuk mendengar tentang acara hari ini, aku dan juvia sudah berkumpul tapi erza dan levy belum, ngomong-ngomong tentang levy aku jadi makin penasaran hubungan dia sama gajeel, tak beberapa lama kemudian erza dan levy datang "pagiiiii minnaaa" ucap erza, dia kelihatan senang sekali 'pasti ada apa-apa deh sama jellal' kataku dan juvia dalam hati.

* * *

Aku dan kelompok ku berjalan-jalan mengelilingi niigata sambil mengobservasi tempat-tempat yang ada di niigata, tapi observasi ini berjalan sendiri-diri, aku dan juvia, natsu dan gray, hanya jalanya aja yang bareng. Aku berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan natsu, karna kejadian semalam aku jadi lebih pendiam "eh juvia, lucy menurut kalian apa kita harus mengobservasi tempat ini" kata gray sambil menunjuk sebuah kuil yang sudah tua, sebenarnya sih kalau menurut ku, gray cuman pingin mencairkan suasana doang, karna suasananya sekarang itu awkward banget.

Setelah kami selesai mengobservasi juvia minta ditemenin ke toilet "natsu, gray sama juvia ke toilet dulu ya dengan lucy" kata juvia yang dijawab dengan anggukan kedua pria itu.

* * *

"juvia aku tunggu di luar saja ya" kata ku pada juvia yang masih di toilet "iya tapi jangan ninggalin juvia ya" sahut juvia "oke" ucapku. Saat aku keluar dari kamar mandi, tiba-tiba saja aku ditarik oleh sebuah tangan, dan ternyata itu adalah tangan natsu, kenapa sih nih orang suka banget narik-narik tangan ku. "luce aku ingin berbicara dengan mu" kata natsu sambil melepaskan tanganya dari ku "bicara apa?" kataku sambil memalingkan muka "aku minta maaf soal kejadian semalam luce, gak seharusnya aku berbuat seperti itu sama kamu" sepertinya dia merasa bersalah "ya sudah kalau cuman itu yang mau kau bicarakan aku pergi, juvia mungkin sedang mencari-cariku" jawabku, aku mencoba berdiri tapi natsu menarik tangan ku lagi sehingga aku kembali dalam posisi duduk "kalau tentang juvia kamu gak perlu khawatir ada gray yang nganterin dia ke pondok" hah... aku bingung sama natsu jadi maksudnya, natsu nyuruh gray untuk nganterin juvia ke pondok supaya aku bisa ditarik-tarik ke sini "kata kamu, kamu cuman mau ngomong itu aja kan, ya udah sekarang aku pergi" aku meninggikan suara ku "tapi luce tolong dengerin aku dulu" aku mulai kehabisan kesabaran ku.

"apalagi sih nat-" kata-kataku terpotong yang digantikan dengan bibir natsu yang menyentuh bibir ku, aku benar-benar kaget, lalu aku mencoba untuk mendorong natsu menjauh tapi natsu kembali melumatkan bibirnya dengan bibirku, aku ingin mendorongnya menjauh tetapi aku tidak bisa, tubuhku seperti tidak mau bergerak sama sekali. Natsu melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap ku, kami berdua sama-sama terengah-engah, "luce aku benar-benar mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu" kata natsu sambil menarik ku lagi dan melumatkan bibirnya di bibirku, di tengah-tengah berciuman natsu berkata _"luce if you still love me, kiss me back" _aku tidak tahu kenapa aku melakukan ini tapi aku membalas ciuman natsu dan melingkarkan tangan ku ke lehernya, natsu pun memeluk ku erat agar dapat menekankan lagi bibirnya di bibir ku.

* * *

Aku dan natsu berjalan pulang ke pondok, berpegangan tangan, tapi aku masih belum tahu hubungan ku dengan natsu sekarang bagaimana karna sejak melepaskan ciuman kami sampai sekarang aku dan natsu tidak bicara sepatah kata pun, mungkin karna terlalu malu akan ciuman yang tadi.

Akhirnya aku dan natsu sudah sampai di pondok kelompok kami " NATSU!" tiba-tiba saja gajeel datang menghampiri natsu, aku langsung melepaskan tangan ku dari natsu "kenapa kau metal head manggil-manggil" kata natsu yang sepertinya sebel banget, karna gajeel lucy jadi ngelepasin tanganya "semua laki-laki disuruh ngumpul tuh buat bikin papan makanya cepet kesana"kata gajeel "oke-oke bentar lagi gua kesana" jawab natsu, dan gajeel pun pergi. "ini udah sore, kamu cepet-cepet mandi ya, habis itu langsung istirahat, oke" kata natsu sambil mengelus kepalaku,kebiasaanya sekali, "oke" jawabku sambil tersenyum, lalu saat aku hampir mau masuk ke pondok natsu memanggil ku "luce" aku menoleh ke arah natsu "ya?" tanyaku "aku sayang sama kamu" ucap natsu dengan lembut lalu dia berjalan ke arah ku dan mencium pipi kiri ku.

* * *

-time skip, darma wisatanya sudah selesai-

-di bus-

Karna kita sudah pulang jadinya aku, juvia, erza dan levy bisa duduk berdekatan "jellal itu baik banget deh, saat aku hampir mau jatuh saat jalan dia menangkapku, seperti pangeran" kata erza sambil berseri-seri, erza kalau udah ngomongin jellal wibawanya langsung hilang "kau ini aneh erza tak berhenti-hentinya membicarakan jellal" kata levy yang sedang menggeleng kepalanya "oh ya juvia, kau dan gray ada perkembangan?" tanyaku yang membuat levy dan erza juga penasaran "sebenarnya...juvia...dan..gray sama.." kami malah tambah penasaran dengan kelakuan juvia yang seperti itu "juvia dan gray sama sekarang sudah berpacaran" kata juvia

.

.

.

.

.

.

"APAAAAA! KAU DAN GRAY BERPACARAN" teriak kami bertiga, tentu saja mendengar kami bertiga berteriak seperti itu satu bus pada ngeliatin, supirnya aja sampai ngeliatin, untung aja kelompoknya si natsu bukan di bus yang ini. "maaf,maaf" kata kami bertiga pada seisi bus "kau seriusan juvia, kau dan gray sekarang berpacaran? Kapan?" tanyaku "juvia serius, dan juvia jadiannya saat gray-sama dan juvia berjalan pulang bareng ke pondok" jawab juvia sambil tersenyum.

* * *

**untuk chapter yang ini saya pingin pendapat readers dan masukan supaya fic ini bisa lebih bagus**

**reviews~**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: di chapter ini banyak pairing nya **

**selamat membaca~**

* * *

Hari ini aku, levy dan erza sedang berkumpul di rumah juvia untuk mengerjakan PR "lucy bantuin dong nomor 4 ini" ucap juvia ke arah ku "oh ya jadi yang ini pertama..." setelah aku jelaskan barulah juvia mengerti, karna PR kali ini adalah PR fisika jadinya juvia dan erza maunya mengerjakan bareng supaya bisa nanya kalau ada soal yang mereka tidak mengerti, karna aku dan levy adalah termasuk siswi unggulan.

Kami sedang mengerjakan PR dengan serius sampai bel rumah juvia berbunyi "siapa itu juvia?" tanya levy "mungkin itu gray-sama dan teman-temanya" jawab juvia, 'teman-temanya' dalam hati kami bertiga DEG jangan-jangan...

Dalam hati erza

'jangan-jangan jellal juga datang lagi'

Dalam hati levy

'jangan-jangan gajeel dateng lagi'

Dalam hati lucy

'biasanya dimana ada gray pasti ada natsu, walaupun mereka sering berantem tapi kan mereka udah kayak kakak beradik aja, jangan-jangan ada natsu lagi'

"juvia, gray sama teman-temanya ngapain kesini" tanya erza "oh jadi kemarin gray kan nanya-nanya tuh soal PR fisika terus aku bilang 'besok dateng aja ke rumah juvia supaya cepat selesai soalnya ada lucy dan juga levy' begitu" jawab juvia.

Beberapa menit kemudian juvia datang dengan jellal. Gajeel dan natsu. 'seperti yang aku duga' dalam hati mereka bertiga, "makasih ya juvia udah mau undang aku sama yang lain ke rumah mu" kata gray "ohh.. tentu saja gray-sama" jawab juvia sambil memeluk lengan gray, graynya sih senyum-senyum aja, padahal aku tahu sebenernya si gray pasti lagi ke senengan dipeluk-peluk juvia.

"ayo duduk natsu, gajeel dan jellal" kata juvia, kalau gray sih dia udah nyerebet ke tempat duduk sebelah juvia, lalu natsu duduk di sebelah gray, jadi dia di tengah-tengah aku dan gray, sedangkan jellal dan gajeel duduk di sebelah erza, entah kenapa gajeel seperti menjaga jarak dari levy.

* * *

"umm...luce" kata natsu "ya?" jawabku "aku boleh nanya-nanya gak tentang PR fisika ini?" kata natsu sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya "tentu saja boleh, yang mana?" tanyaku "umm... yang ini" kata natsu sambil menunjuk nomor 18 "oh yang ini, kalau ini caranya itu..." setelah aku menjelaskan panjang lebar lalu aku melihat natsu untuk menanyakan apakah dia sudah mengerti tapi yang kulihat adalah natsu sedang memandangi ku, bukan bukunya "natsu kamu dari tadi dengerin gak sih?" tanyaku "ah maaf luce, tadi aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu" jawab natsu "baiklah ku ulangi sekali lagi ya" ucap ku, lalu aku menerangkannya sekali lagi dan barulah natsu mengerti.

Setelah beberapa jam berkutat dengan fisika, akhirnya PR kami selesai juga, dan kami memutuskan untuk pulang "kami duluan ya juvia" sahut aku, erza, levy, jellal, gajeel dan natsu lalu natsu tiba-tiba berkata "eh ice head ngapain kau masih di sana, ayo cepat pulang" kata natsu sambil menyeret-nyeret gray "kau ini ngapain sih natsu lepaskan ah" kata gray, akhirnya natsu melepaskan gray "hari ini aku dan juvia akan kencan makanya aku nunggu di sini" jawab gray dan kami hanya ber-o riah "heh gray kalau sampai juvia kenapa-napa awas kau ya" kata erza sambil melotot ke arah gray, gray jadi ketakutan de "ye..yes mam" jawab gray sambil hormat di hadapan erza.

* * *

"erza kau kuantar pulang saja, mau?" jellal menawarkan erza tumpangan dan aku yakin sekali erza tidak akan menolaknya " aku mau" jawab erza bersemangat "kalau begitu luce kau kuantar pulang ya?" lalu natsu memegang tangan ku, padahal aku belum menjawab mau atau tidak tapi dia sudah langsung menarik ku ke mobilnya, "hoy metal head kau antar levy pulang kerumah ya" sahut natsu kepada gajeel "tch, baiklah aku tidak punya pilihan" kata gajeel, 'aku tidak punya pilihan katanya, padahal kan sebenernya dia mau banget tuh nganterin levy pulang' dalam hati kami berempat.

* * *

Di dalam mobil natsu, aku sama sekali tidak bicara apapun, natsu pun juga begitu sampai akhirnya natsu memanggil ku "luce" katanya sambil memandang ku "ya?" jawabku, tapi aku tidak memandangnya "apa...apa kita bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi?" kata natsu, sorot matanya sendu "aku...aku tidak tahu" jawabku, lalu natsu menghentikan mobilnya "aku tahu luce apa yang aku perbuat sama kamu waktu itu salah banget, tapi kamu harus tahu saat itu juga aku mulai jatuh cinta sama kamu sampai sekarang " kata natsu sambil memegang tanganku "jangan...jangan berbohong natsu, aku gak mau di bohongi lagi" kataku, air mataku perlahan-lahan turun "aku gak bohong luce, apa yang aku katakan itu semuanya benar" ucap natsu tapi aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku.

" luce itu memang bener kalau aku pertama-tama pacaran sama kamu supaya aku bisa pacaran sama lisanna, tapi lama-kelamaan, perasaan aku sama lisanna menghilang , cuman kamu yang aku pikirin, cuman kamu yang aku rinduin setiap hari, cuman kamu yang ada di hati aku saat aku bilang ke lisanna kalau aku udah gak mau lagi ngelakuin perintah dia, dia jadi marah dan memberitahu kamu kebohongan" kata natsu sambil menghapus air mata ku dengan jarinya, tapi aku masih menggelengkan kepalaku "jangan bohong natsu, aku udah gak kuat lagi dibohongi" kataku sambil menangis "aku gak bohong sama kamu luce, kalau aku bohong ngapain aku sampai pacaran sama kamu 2 tahun lebih"air mata natsu pun turun perlahan-lahan "aku gak bisa kehilangan kamu lagi luce" katanya, dan saat itu juga natsu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, hidung kami bertabrakan, natsu menatap mataku lalu berkata "aku...aku akan mencium kamu, jika kamu mendorong aku menjauh itu berarti...itu berarti aku gak akan ganggu kamu lagi tapi kalau kamu balas ciuman aku itu berarti kamu nerima aku" lalu natsu langsung menciumku dan menekan bibirnya ke bibirku, ciumannya panas, aku memejamkan mataku lalu membalas ciuman natsu.

* * *

**apakah scene ciumanya terlalu berlebihan? kalau berlebihan tolong di bilang ya**

**sampai sekarang erza, juvia, sama levy belum tahu lho tentang masa lalu natsu dan lucy, tapi tenang saja mereka pasti akan tahu kok, begitu juga dengan hubungnya levy dan gajeel**

**review~**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: di chapter ini semua rahasia kebongkar**

* * *

_Chapter sebelumnya:_

"_aku...aku akan mencium kamu, jika kamu mendorong aku menjauh itu berarti...itu berarti aku gak akan ganggu kamu lagi tapi kalau kamu balas ciuman aku itu berarti kamu nerima aku" lalu natsu langsung menciumku dan menekan bibirnya ke bibirku, ciumannya panas, aku memejamkan mataku lalu membalas ciuman natsu._

* * *

Saat menyadari apa yang aku lakukan aku langsung mendorong natsu menjauh "maaf natsu...aku gak bisa..." kataku sambil mulai menangis lagi, lalu aku keluar dari mobil natsu dan langsung mencegat taksi sebelum natsu bisa mengejar ku.

* * *

-pagi hari-

Aku gak tahu harus percaya sama natsu atau enggak, dia udah nyakitin aku dan ngebohongin aku, aku gak tahu harus percaya sama dia lagi tau enggak,aku memandang diri ku sendiri di kaca,pagi ini pikiran ku benar-benar berat banget

Aku bertemu levy saat pergi ke sekolah, kami pun akhirnya berangkat bareng, aku berniat untuk menanyakan tentang hubungan dia dan gajeel karna hanya ada aku dan levy saja "levy, aku mau bertanya sesuatu dong" kataku "kau mau bertanya apa lucy" jawab levy yang kebingungan "apa hubungan kau dan gajeel?" saat mendengar pertanyaanku levy langsung terlihat membeku "ap-apa maksudmu lucy? Aku dan gajeel berteman dengan baik kok" katanya sedikit gugup, tapi dia mencoba untuk menyembunyikannya "kau tidak perlu berbohong lagi levy, aku sudah tahu kok kalau kau dan gajeel mempunyai hubungan yang lebih dari teman" levy hanya menghela napas "baiklah lucy, pulang sekolah nanti akan aku jelaskan saat ada erza dan juvia" aku mengangguk.

* * *

-di kelas-

"perhatian anak-anak! Hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru, berteman baiklah dengan dia oke" kata freed sensei, lalu anak-anak berbisik-bisik karna penasaran siapa anak murid baru itu, saat anak baru itu datang mataku terbelak tak percaya, lisanna, lisanna adalah murid baru di kelasnya.

"halo perkenalkan namaku lisanna strauss, semoga kita bisa berteman dengan akrab ya" kata lisanna sambil tersenyum dan memamerkan gigi putih dan rapinya,cowok laki-laki yang paling senang karna kedatangan cewek cantik seperti lisanna "baiklah lisanna kau boleh duduk di dekat pintu itu" lalu lisanna langsung bergegas menuju bangkunya.

* * *

-istirahat-

Saat bel berbunyi aku melihat natsu langsung pergi keluar kelas tanpa memedulikan temanya yang memangil-mangil namanya, dan saat aku melihat ke sekeliling aku melihat meja lisanna dipenuhi dengan orang yang bertanya-tanya tentang ku terbuyar saat erza memanggil ku untuk makan siang di atap.

"lisanna itu cantik ya, dari keluarga staruss lagi" kata juvia, keluarga staruss memang terkenal dalam bidang fashion, selain karna anggota mereka adalah model-model yang terkenal "kalau menurut ku sih lebih cantikan lucy daripada lisanna" ucap levy, muka ku pun langsung memerah "iya juga sih soalnya lucy itu KAWAIII!" sahut juvia dengan lebaynya "lagipula si lisanna itu cantik karna make-up sedangkan lucy cantik natural" kata erza sambil mengunyah strawberry cakenya.

* * *

Aku tidak melihat natsu maupun teman-temannya yang lain, kemana ya mereka, biasanya kan natsu pasti udah dateng duluan, ngomong-ngomong tentang natsu sejak kemarin aku belum berbicara denganya. Saat aku hendak duduk, jellal datang dengan muka yang gelisah lalu mengambil hp nya yang ada di dalam tas lalu langsung keluar kelas lagi "jellal kenapa ya?" tanya erza khawatir.

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi tapi masih belum ada tanda-tanda natsu dan teman-temanya akan datang ke kelas. Saat aku menoleh ke samping aku melihat lisanna yang memandang ku dengan pandangan tidak suka, aku sih sudah biasa dipandang oleh orang seperti itu jadi aku bersikap biasa saja.

* * *

-pulang sekolah-

Yang benar saja natsu dan kawan-kawanya bolos 3 mata pelajaran, kemana sih sebenernya mereka pergi bahkan juvia saja sampai linglung mencari gray-samanya.

"erza, juvia , lucy ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan jadi kita ke rumah ku dulu yuk" kami bertiga menganguk, walaupun aku sendiri sudah tau apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh levy.

Saat sudah sampai di kamar levy erza langsung menanyakan apa yang ingin dia bicarakan "kalian sebenernya penasaran kan tentang hubungan aku fdan gajeel?" tanya levy, kami bertiga langsung mengangguk "sebenernya aku dan gajeel itu pacaran dari kelas 6 SD, tapi gajeel punya tunangan yang sudah dijodohkan orang tuanya sejak kecil, jadinya gajeel tidak bisa menentang pertunangan itu, walaupun dia sendiri tidak menyukai tunanganya, makanya kami menyembunyikan hubungan kami berdua" kata levy dengan muka yang sedih, kami langsung memeluknya untuk menenangkanya "tenang aja yah levy kalian pasti bisa pacaran tanpa perlu diem-diem kok" kata erza yang air matanya sudah keluar.

"jadi luce apakah kamu mau menceritakan tentang masa lalu kamu sama natsu?" tanya juvia, "kalian akan terus bertanya ya sampai aku mau menjawabnya?" tanyaku, mereka bertiga langsung mengangguk mantap "jadi aku sama natsu itu udah pacaran dari kelas 1 SMP, aku seneng banget waktu itu orang yang se eksis natsu suka sama aku, yah maklumlah aku ini termasuk anak yang dibully di SMP dulu, tapi pas kelas 3 semester 2 ada seorang cewek yang bilang sama aku kalau natsu pacaran sama aku hanya supaya bisa pacaran sama cewek itu karna katanya dia ngasih natsu 1 syarat kalau natsu mau pacaran sama dia, natsu harus macarin aku lalu nge buang aku begitu aja" aku langsung menangis mendengar kata-kataku sendiri, juvia, levy dan erza pun langsung mencoba untuk mendiamkanku "jadi sebenernya siapa cewek yang kamu maksud itu?" tanya erza sambil mengelap air mata ku "dia...dia...cewek itu adalah lisanna" sontak mereka bertiga kaget, lalu erza langsung mengepalkan tanganya "dasar si bresengsek natsu dan si munafik lisanna, berani sekali mereka mengerjai lucy, lihat saja mereka berdua akan kubalas" levy dan juvia pun mengangguk "iya tenag saja lucy, kali ini kami akan menjaga lucy" kata juvia sambil memelukku.

"erza kau tidak perlu semarah itu dengan natsu" kataku yang sedang menenagkan erza "bagaimana tidak lucy dia sudah membohongi mu" sahut erza "tapi natsu juga pernah bilang awal-awalnya memang dia pacaran denganku karna terpaksa tapi lama-kelamaan dia jadi menyukai ku dan tidak peduli lagi dengan lisanna" kataku "itu semua bullshit lucy, jangan percaya" kata levy "sudah-sudah, kalian ini, kita hanya harus mendoakan saja yang terbaik buat lucy, siapa tahu saja natsu itu tidak berbohong" kata juvia yang memang dari kami ber-empat orangnya sangat lembut.

* * *

**review~**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: para readers chapter kali ini wajib harus dibaca karna penting sekali**

* * *

Aku melihat diriku di depan kaca sambil menyisirkan rambut pirang ku yang halus, sebenarnya hari ini aku malas sekali ke sekolah, aku takut kalau erza nanti di sekolah memaki-maki natsu dan lisanna, sejujurnya sih aku sudah tidak terlalu memikirkan tentang yang terjadi dulu, tapi aku juga tidak mau berdekat-dekatan dengan natsu dan lisanna "sepertinya aku menyisir terlalu lama" lalu aku meletakkan sisir ku dan berangkat ke sekolah.

* * *

Aku mendengar suara ribut-ribut di kelas, seperti suara orang saling bersahutan, saat aku masuk ke dalam kelas aku benar-benar kaget melihat erza dan lisanna sedang bersahhut-sahutan dengan nada yang sangat tinggi, beberapa anak termasuk juvia dan levy berusaha melerai mereka tetapi tidak bisa, sedangkan yang lainya hanya diam saja, mungkin takut karna erza. "kau memang benar-benar munafik lisanna!" teriak erza "itukan salah dia sendiri yang mudah diperdaya" jawab lisanna dengan nada mengejek "sudah-sudah kalian nanti lucy datang" kata juvia yang mencoba melerai mereka berdua, saat juvia menengok ke belakang dia kaget bahwa aku sudah datang "lu-lucy" kata juvia sedikit gugup "ada apa ini? Kenapa erza" kataku sambil berjalan ke arah erza, tapi erza tidak menjawabku, dia malah memasang tatapan membunuhnya ke arah lisanna.

Setelah acara tatap-tatapan erza dan lisanna usai natsu datang ke kelas bersama gray, dia kelihatan bingung karna anak-anak semuanya berkumpul di meja erza "ada apa sih?" tanya natsu, erza langsung melotot ke arah natsu, natsu dan gray pun langsung ketakutan (padahal yang dipelototin cuman natsu, eh si gray juga ikut-ikutan takut). Lalu bel berbunyi semua anak langsung berlari menuju bangku mereka masing-masing, begitu pula untuk erza, dia langsung duduk dengan muka yang sangat marah.

* * *

-pulang sekolah-

"erza kau tadi kenapa sih dengan lisanna?" tanyaku, erza dan juvia hanya diam saja sedangkan erza hanya menatap lurus ke depan "lucy,tadi pagi lisanna mengatai mu" kata erza, tapi dia tak memandang ku, dia hanya menatap lurus ke depan "dia bilang padaku 'tolong ya bilang ke teman mu yang bernama lucy itu, jangan pernah lagi dia mendekati natsu'" kata erza "terima kasih erza kau sudah mau membela ku, tapi aku sudah tidak mau lagi ambil pusing tentang masa lalu, jadu lain kali diamkan saja ya" blasku pada erza, erza langsung memeluk ku "kau memang baik lucy, kau tidak pantas diperlakukan se-enaknya" kata erza yang disertai anggukan levy dan juvia, aku tersenyum, aku sangat bahagia mendapat teman yang baik seperti mereka.

* * *

Saat aku sedang berlajar, bel rumah ku berbunyi "siapa sih?" guman ku, saat aku membukakan pintu rumah ku, aku melihat ayahku, natsu dan seorang perempuan yang sebaya dengan usia ayahku "ayah sudah pulang" kataku menyambut ayahku "ya lucy, oh ya kenalkan, ini tante grandline dan anaknya natsu dragneel, kudengar kau dan natsu satu sekolah ya " tanya ayah ku lalu aku mengangguk, aku menoleh ke arah natsu, natsu kelihatan sangat sedih sekali "ayah, apa tante grandline adalah rekan kerja ayah" tanyaku, ayahku menggelengkan kepalanya "bukan lucy,tante grandline bukanlah rekan kerja ayah tapi dia adalah calon istri ayah" mendengar kata-kata itu, aku langsung terbelak kaget, rasanya tubuhku seperti disambar petir.

* * *

**A/N: saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karna chapter ini sangatlah pendek.**

**next chapter adalah chapter yang terakhir jadi akan panjang, tapi memerlukan beberapa hari **

**penasaran kan pasti sama endingnya, makanya tetap ditunggu ya chapter terakhirnya**

**PS: chapter terakhirnya benar-benar sedih, lebih sedih daripada yang kalian bayangkan**

**REVIEWS~**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: karna ini adalah chapter terakhir maka akan ada natsu POV**

**selamat membaca~**

* * *

_Chapter sebelumnya:_

_Saat aku sedang berlajar, bel rumah ku berbunyi "siapa sih?" guman ku, saat aku membukakan pintu rumah ku, aku melihat ayahku, natsu dan seorang perempuan yang sebaya dengan usia ayahku "ayah sudah pulang" kataku menyambut ayahku "ya lucy, oh ya kenalkan, ini tante grandline dan anaknya natsu dragneel, kudengar kau dan natsu satu sekolah ya " tanya ayah ku lalu aku mengangguk, aku menoleh ke arah natsu, natsu kelihatan sangat sedih sekali "ayah, apa tante grandline adalah rekan kerja ayah" tanyaku, ayahku menggelengkan kepalanya "bukan lucy,tante grandline bukanlah rekan kerja ayah tapi dia adalah calon istri ayah" mendengar kata-kata itu, aku langsung terbelak kaget, rasanya tubuhku seperti disambar petir._

* * *

"ap-apa ayah serius?" kataku, aku benar-benar shock sekarang "ayah serius lucy, dan mulai sekarang natsu dan tante grandline akan tinggal disini, kalau masalah pernikahanya, itu akan dilaksanakan secepatnya" kata ayah sambil memanggil supir ayahku untuk membawakan koper natsu dan ibunya ke dalam "lucy, karna kamar natsu akan berada di lantai 2 di sebelah kamar mu, maka tolong kamu antar natsu ke sana ya" ucap ayah ku, aku hanya bisa mengangguk.

"apa kau sudah tahu tentang ini sejak dulu natsu" tanyaku sambil menaiki anak tangga, natsu menggeleng dia terlihat sangat sedih dan hanya menatap ke bawah "aku juga baru tahu tadi luce, tiba-tiba saja saat aku pulang kesekolah ibuku langsung menyuruhku mengemas barang-barangku" jawab natsu.

* * *

-malam hari-

Malam ini aku, ayahku, natsu dan tante grandline makan malam bersama, tidak biasanya aku makan malam bersama ayah seperti ini jadinya aku hanya diam saja "Lucy apa kau berteman akrab dengan natsu di sekolah?" tanya ayah ku sambil menghirup supnya "iya ayah, aku dan natsu berteman akrab, kita kan juga satu SMP" ayahku terbelak kaget begitu juga dengan tante grandline "benarkah lucy? Berarti kalian sudah sangat akrab ya" kata tante grandline "iya tante" jawabku "kalau begitu ayah dan tante grandline membuat keputusan yang tepat ya, pertamanya sih kami berdua masih ragu apakah kalian berdua bisa akrab atau tidak tapi ternyata kalian lebih akrab dari yang kami bayangkan" kata ayahku sambil menggenggam tangan tante grandline.

NATSU POV

Kami hanya duduk saja menikmati hidangan makan malam tanpa berbicara sedikitpun, sebenarnya sih aku tidak makan hanya memainkan makanan ku saja, lalu ayah lucy memecah suasana saja "Lucy apa kau berteman akrab dengan natsu di sekolah?" tanya ayah lucy "iya ayah, aku dan natsu berteman akrab, kita kan juga satu SMP" sebenarnya aku cukup kaget karna lucy mau memberitahu ayahnya bahwa kami satu SMP "benarkah lucy? Berarti kalian sudah sangat akrab ya" tanya ibuku sambil tersenyum senang "iya tante" jawab lucy "kalau begitu ayah dan tante grandline membuat keputusan yang tepat ya, pertamanya sih kami berdua masih ragu apakah kalian berdua bisa akrab atau tidak tapi ternyata kalian lebih akrab dari yang kami bayangkan" ucap ayah luce, 'kami bahkan sampai pacaran' kataku dalam hati

* * *

END OF NATSU POV

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di atas ranjang empuk ku, aku menatap langit-langit kamarku "aku benar-benar tidak percaya ini semua, aku dan natsu akan menjadi adik, kakak" guman ku "menjadi adik dan kakak itu...berarti...kami tidak mungkin bisa bersama seperti dulu lagi" walaupun aku putus dengan natsu bukan berarti perasaan ku denganya bisa hilang begitu saja, aku masih mencintainya, dari dulu sampai sekarang, aku menutup mataku yang sudah terbendung dengan air mataku, perlahan lahan air mata jatuh membasahi pipiku.

* * *

-pagi hari-

Aku sudah bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah saat ayah memanggil ku "lucy, kau tidak perlu berangkat sendirian, natsu akan mengantar mu, kalian kan satu sekolah" kata ayahku "ayo lucy berangkat" kata natsu "jaga lucy baik-baik ya natsu" kata tante grandline, natsu langsung mengangguk.

Saat aku sudah sampai kelas juvia, levy, erza, jellal, gajeel dan gray kaget karna kami datang ke sekolah berdua, sedangkan lisanna dia menatap ku denagn tidak suka, tapi aku tidak mengubrisnya.

**To:luce**

**From:juvia**

**Lucy kenapa kau bisa berangkat bareng natsu? Kalian pacaran?**

Juvia mengirimkanku pesan teks, sepertinya dia sangat penasaran

**To:juvia**

**From:lucy**

**Aku akan menceritakan pada kalian nanti, dan aku tidak pacaran dengan natsu**

Aku memencet tombol send, lalu aku melihat juvia membaca pesan ku dan mengisyaratkan 'oke' katanya.

* * *

-makan siang-

"jadi lucy jelaskan kenapa kau dan natsu bisa berangkat ke sekolah bareng" tanya erza "sebentar lagi aku dan natsu akan menjadi keluarga" jawabku dengan tatapan kosong "jadi maksudmu kau dan natsu akan menikah~" goda levy, erza mendengus mendengar itu "tentu saja tidak, mana mungkin lucy mau dengan natsu" kata erza sambil melipatkan tanganya di dada, aku menggeleng kepalaku sambil tersenyum, senyuman sedih "bukan, bukan itu maksudku, maksudku adalah sebentar lagi aku dan natsu akan menjadi adik dan kakak karna orang tua kami berdua akan menikah" aku tersenyum tapi mengeluarkan air mata, erza, levy dan juvia menatap ku sedih, sepertinya mereka tahu bahwa aku masih mempunyai rasa terhadap natsu "lucy jangan menangis, kami akan selalu ada untuk mu" kata juvia sambil memelukku, aku memeluk juvia balik dan menangis.

NATSU POV

Saat bel istirahat berbunyi aku langsung ditarik oleh jella, gray dan gajeel ke pekarangan sekolah "jadi" kata gajeel "kenapa kau bisa berangkat bareng lucy" sambung gray, sedangkan jellal hanya menatapku "aku berangkat sekolah dengan lucy hari ini bukanlah sesuatu yang baik tau" ucap ku "lho kau tidak senang berangkat bareng lucy? Kau sudah tidak menyukainya lagi?" tanya jellal "aku sih senang berangkat bareng luce, tapi alasanya itulah yang aku tidak senangi" jawab ku sambil menjambak rambut ku kuat-kuat "memang kenapa sih hot head?" tanya gajeel "sebenarnya sebentar lagi aku dan luce akan menjadi adik, kakak" mereka bertiga terdiam "ap-apa maksudmu hot head?" tanya gray dengan khawatir "ayah luce dan ibuku akan menikah maka dari itulah mulai kemarin aku tinggal di rumah luce" jawabku sambil memegangi kepalaku frustasi "sabarlah natsu" ucap jellal sambil menepuk pundak ku.

END OF NATSU POV

* * *

Ayah memanggil aku dan natsu untuk turun ke bawah "ada apa ayah?" tanyaku "ayah dan tante grandline akan menikah besok, jadi kalian harus siap-siap dan kalau kalian mau mengundang teman kalian undang saja ya" ucap ayahku, aku langsung menelpon juvia, levy dan erza untuk memberitahu mereka bahwa ayah ku akan menikah besok, dan mereka bertiga sepakat akan datang ke acara pernikahan ayahku.

-malam hari-

Aku mendengar suara pintu kamarku di ketuk "siapa?" sahut ku dari dalam kamar "natsu, luce boleh aku masuk?" ternyata natsu yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya "masuk saja" jawabku, lalu natsu langsung duduk di samping ku "apa kau mengundang teman-temanmu untuk datang?" tanya natsu sambil menatapku "ya, kalau kau?" tanya ku balik "ya, aku mengundang mereka" jawab natsu "luce ini adalah terakhir kalinya hubungan kita seperti ini, besok kita akan menjadi adik dan kakak" ucap natsu, sorot matanya sedih, aku mengangguk "boleh aku memeluk mu?" tanya natsu, aku mengangguk lagi, natsu memelukku dan aku memeluk natsu balik. Malam ini kami sedang bersedih, karna ini akan menjadi malam terakhir kami berpelukan seperti ini.

* * *

-pagi hari-

aku sudah siap untuk acara pernikahannya, sekarang aku sedang menunggu levy, erza dan juvia datang, sepertinya natsu pun juga sedang menunggu teman-temannya. Beberapa menit kemudian erza, juvia, levy, gray, jellal, dan gajeel datang tapi mereka ber-6 datangnya barengan, 'jangan-jangan mereka berangkat bareng lagi' ucap ku dalam hati, aku dan natsu pun lalu menyapa mereka semua.

-skip time pestanya-

-setelah acara-

Aku mencari-cari natsu di sekeliling gedung, tapi aku tidak bisa menemukannya, aku mencoba menelpon natsu tapi ternyata dia meningalkan hpnya di meja, tante grandline dan ayahku pun sudah mencari-cari natsu kemana saja tapi natsu tetap tidak ditemukan.

* * *

NATSU POV

'sial, siallllllllll!' teriak ku dalam hati, aku benar-benar frustasi sekarang aku bahkan tidak bisa berpikir jernih, saat acara sudah selesai, tanpa bilang ke siapa pun aku langsung pulang ke rumah dan mengambil motor balap ku, aku menyusuri jalanan yang sepi di kota magnolia, aku biarkan angin malam menghembus tubuhku dengan kencangnya, tanpa memakai helm dan hanya dengan memakai jaket motorku, aku mengencangkan kecepatan motorku, tanpa aku sadari sebuah truk berlaju kencang ada di depan ku.

END OF NATSU POV

* * *

Aku, ayah dan tante grandline ilung-ilung an mencari natsu sampai hp ayah ku bergetar "ya halo?, siapa ini?" tanya ayahku pada si penelpon "APA! Baiklah-baiklah saya akan segera kesana" teriak ayah ku "lucy, grandline cepat kita pergi, natsu sedang berada di rumah sakit" mendengar kata-kata itu tubuhku seperti dihantam dengan keras.

Kami sudah sampai di rumah sakit tempat natsu berada, sekarang natsu berada di UGD, ada seorang polisi yang menghampiri kami "permisi, apakah kalian keluarga dari ananda natsu dragneel" tanya polisi itu "ya kami keluarganya sendiri" jawab ayahku dengan cemas, begitu pula grandline "natsu ditemukan terkapar di jalanan tadi malam, saksi bilang dia terhantam oleh sebuah truk yang ada di depannya" mendengar itu semua kami benar-benar shock, tante grandline hampir saja pingsan.

Seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan tempat natsu dirawat "dok, bagaimana keadaan anak saya dok?" tanya tante grandline, dokter itu kelihatan sedih dan aku tahu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh dokter ini bukanlah hal yang baik "maafkan kami, kami sudah membantunya semaksimal mungkin, tapi pendarahan di kepalanya terlalu parah, kalian boleh melihat ke dalam, lebih baik kalian melihat sendiri keadaannya sekarang" saat kami masuk ke dalam kami melihat tubuh natsu sudah ditutupi dengan kain putih dan kami tau apa artinya itu, natsu telah meninggal, kami langsung berlari kearah natsu dan menangis sejadi-jadinya

* * *

aku menelpon juvia untuk memberitahu keadaan natsu "juvia..." kataku sambil menangis dan sesegukkan "lucy, ada apa? Lucy menangis" kata juvia yang aku bisa lihat dari nadanya dia sangat khawatir "juvia...natsu sudah meninggal" kataku, karna tidak tahan untuk memendung air mataku, hp ku terjatuh dari tangan ku, sambungan dengan juvia pun putus, aku menutup mulut ku rapat-rapat, aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan yang menyakitkan ini.

* * *

-pagi hari di pemakaman-

Semua kerabat datang ke pemakaman natsu, mereka semua menangisi kepergian natsu, mataku sudah sangat merah bekas menangis semalam, bisa aku lihat di sampingku jellal, gajeel dan gray menangis, begitu pula dengan erza, juvia dan levy. Natsu telah pergi, natsu telah pergi meninggalkan aku, inilah hal yang paling aku takuti, tapi besok aku akan terus hidup, menjalankan hari-hari ku tanpa natsu.

~the end~

* * *

**A/N: bagaimana chapter terakhirnya? sedih gak?**

**saya benar-benar berterima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya kepada ** **yang sudah mau mereview cerita ini**, **arigato** ** :)**

**sebentar lagi saya akan membuat cerita baru lagi, jadi ditunggu ya~**

**bagi para readers yang mau bonus chapter tentang gale, gruvia maupun jerza, review aja ya nanti akan di buatkan**

**reviews~**

**ft-fairytail undur diri**


End file.
